The Pieces in the Pit
by karaokejunkie
Summary: Dr. Temperance Brennan is requested to come and help identify victims found by the graveyard shift of the LVPD, and help on their case. Will the rest of the squints join her? Will the FBI Presence of Agent Booth be required? Please Read and review!Thanks
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bones or CSI

A/N: This is just something I wanted to try, please let me know if it works and if I should even go on. Just couldn't get it out of my head so I had to type it out. Thanks ahead of time!! Please review!!!

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat staring at her computer screen hastily typing out her latest chapter of her novel when a phone rang and brought her out of her reverie. She jumped slightly as she realized the sound was her phone, picking it up without looking to see who it was. She simply figured it would be Booth, he was usually the only one to call her at this hour, it being a little after midnight.

"What Booth?" She asked into the phone sounding a somewhat irritated.

"Temperance? I..oh damn I'm sorry, I should've thought about the time difference, I hadn't realized it was so late for you, sorry." A female voice spoke back at her, leaving Brennan slightly taken back for being so rude in answering. He worry subsided however when the voice on the line jested at her after a brief pause, "So who's Booth?"

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were my partner Booth calling to tell me to go home or something. " She had recognized the voice on the line as soon as the joking tone had come across the line, "Is everything okay Sara? You normally don't call this late."

"Temperance, Something's come up and I could really use your help down here, it's bad," She paused, taking a breath, "Really bad, We have 12 possible bodies in a mass grave, but we can't seem to get anyone who knows what they are doing to sort it all out. Oh and by Bodies I mean we have 4 actual bodies, that were obviously dumped within the last month and the rest are just remains. Bones in piles and we're trying to put them with the right bodies and…well, you know."

"Yeah Sara, I know. Well I could see if Cam will let me take a sabbatical, but do you think they'll even let me help? I mean usually law enforcement doesn't accept help unless it's asked for through official channels." Brennan stated.

"That's the thing Tempe, I've spoken to my supervisor, Gil Grissom, and he said that if you were willing he'd call up the Jeffersonian tomorrow morning and request your help officially. He said he didn't want to bother if I thought you'd say no, so….what do you say?" She asked cautiously, hoping she hadn't overstepped.

"Sara, of course I will come down to Vegas and help you sort out this mess," She stifled a yawn, "So I will come in early tomorrow, bags already packed so when I get the word I can just hop on the first flight. Does that sound acceptable?"

"Sounds good Tempe, plus it'll be good to see you, you know, catch up on everything."

"Okay, well I'll call tomorrow to let you know when my flight will be in," She paused deep in thought for a moment, "Oh and Sara, if they give your supervisor any trouble give me a call and I'll raise Hades on this end, okay?"

"Hell, Tempe, raise Hell, but yeah, sounds great. I'll talk to you tomorrow one way or the other." Brennan could hear in her tone that Sara was grinning.

"Okay, talk to you then." She hung up her phone, and glanced up to find Booth looking at her with a wide grin.

Exasperated she signed, "What are you doing here Booth?"

"I came to drag you home, only to find you on some mysterious phone call about raising Hades." His grin widened as his eyebrow went up in curiosity.

"Booth you shouldn't be listening in on my private calls," She snapped at him.

"Okay there grumpy, looks like someone should go home and get some sleep," He replied jokingly at her, raising his hands defensively.

"I was about to turn off my computer and do just that." She stated, hitting the save button on her manuscript before closing it and turning off her computer. Booth had grabbed her coat and was holding it out to help her put it on.

She got up and went over to him, allowing him to help her with her coat. "So, Bones, how about some Thai before bed?"

She gave him a funny look and he realized how what he said had sounded, gave her a sheepish grin and tried to make up for it, "I mean, uh you know. I didn't mean what that sounded like."

"I know Booth, We'll call it a Freudian slip." She grinned and then led them out of her office, locking it behind her and then out to his SUV.

"So, you just want a ride or does the Thai food sound good too?" He asked again since his first question about food had gone without answer.

"Wow Booth, Angela would say you really need to get laid with all those comments you're making tonight. I'll take a ride home, but I've got to be up early and in the lab for some business so I can't stay up drinking and enjoying Thai with you tonight, maybe next week or so."

"Next week?" He gasped, completely overlooking the beginning of her statement, "Why are you pushing it off till then, you usually just say maybe tomorrow?"

"Well, " She paused to look out the window as they stopped at a red light before simply stating, "I'm probably leaving town tomorrow for awhile. I may be needed on a case in Las Vegas."

"Vegas? I don't know anything about a case in Vegas."

"That's because I am not at the sole discretion of the FBI, I do consult for other organizations you know?" She tossed him an almost playful glare.

"Bones, I know that, but Vegas? Why Vegas? What case? What organization?" He interrogated her.

"Booth, it's not official yet, so I really don't know much of anything except that tomorrow the supervisor of the LVPDs CSI unit is going to contact the Jeffersonian and make a request, and I plan on making sure that request goes though so I can get down there as soon as possible."

Booth looked at her in awe, she had never been so eager to go and work a case without him, she usually fussed and fought and argued when she was put with anyone else. "So what's going on here? You know the vic or something?"

"No," She stated harshly, actually glaring this time.

"Sorry Bones, it's just that, you usually aren't so keen to go off and do a case without me," He simply stated as he pulled into a spot in front of her building and turned to look at her after putting the vehicle in park.

"I know one of the CSIs, Sara Sidle, that's who the call was with. She a friend, I want to help. I'm not trying to offend you or leave you out. I simply highly doubt that the LVPD would think very highly of me if I brought along my FBI partner."

He knew this was her way of making him feel better; however he didn't feel any better about her going off to do a case without him. "So how long will you be gone?"

"Not sure, as I said I do not have the specifics of the case yet."

"Okay, well, can I at least drop you at the airport when you leave? That way you won't have to leave your car there."

"Sure Booth, as soon as I find out my flight information I'll let you know. Now goodnight," She stated feeling her exhausted state hit her at full force. She got out of the car and heard him tell her goodnight as she closed the door. She made her way to her apartment and crashed into bed, deciding to pack in the morning.

* * *

Dr. Brennan made her way into the Jeffersonian at six thirty the next morning, and glancing around found no one else had come in yet, which she fully expected. She made her way to her office to unlock it and retrieve a file so that she could finish up on the remains she had been working the night before.

Just as she was finishing her report on the remains, which she had already tucked neatly away, her team finally started to arrive. Cam was the first to arrive, and Brennan decided to give her a minute to settle in and get a cup of coffee before talking to her about Las Vegas. She placed the report into the file and started heading towards Cam's office just as Angela, Hodgins, and Zach came in.

"Morning Brennan," Angela called to her as she walked past them.

"Morning guys, sorry, gotta talk to Cam real fast, then I'll meet you up there for coffee," She directed the last part at Angela, who knew she was referring to the upstairs lounge.

"Sure sweetie, see you in a few." She replied with a brilliant smile as always.

Brennan tapped gently on Cam's door.

"Come in," Cam hollered, glancing up to see who was bothering her so early, _of course it would be her_, she thought, "Dr. Brennan, what can I do for you this early in the day?"

Brennan glanced at the clock which showed the time to be eight twenty, as far as she was concerned the day was by no means early. However she decided to overlook that comment and get right to the point of her visit.

"Cam, I am expecting a request for my services from the LVPD, a CSI supervisor named Gil Grissom to be precise, today. Please let me know as soon as the request comes through as I would like to leave and get started on the case right away."

Cam looked at her in disbelief, "Dr. Brennan, I hope you didn't already go making promises to these people because, frankly it's not really your call."

"I did no such thing I do, however, plan to stress the issue so that I can go down and help them out. They have a serial killer case in which they just found a mass grave; multiple remains need to be identified. Plus they have some that have yet to decompose, estimating at least four that were dumped in the last month, Thereby suggesting that the killer is still out there murdering people." Cam could tell how badly Brennan wanted to go and help; she always seemed to get so passionate about the cases, so she knew she would be forced to succumb to what Dr. Brennan wanted to do.

"Fine, as soon as I receive the call from the CSI guy I'll let you know. Feel free to go ahead and book your flight if you're so sure he'll be calling." She smiled weakly, "I know how you don't like to waste time."

With that Brennan thanked her and left her office, dialing the airport while making her way up to the lounge to meet Angela. By the time she got there she had booked her flight at noon and was in the process of dialing Booth to let him know when at the top of the stairs she saw him sitting talking to Angela. He flashed his charm smile at her "Morning Bones, what time?"

Angela looked between the two of them a certain knowing glint in her eyes, which of course Brennan squashed before she could say anything, "Not what you think Ange, I'm flying down to Las Vegas to help with a case. " Turning her attention to Booth, "I thought I told you I would call you when I knew?"

"Yeah," He said a little sheepishly, "But I figured it would be better to show up and remind you I was dropping you off at the airport, since you were so tired last night. Thought you might not remember is all."

"Well I did, I was actually dialing you to let you know my flight is at noon when I saw you sitting up here with Angela." She glanced at him as she filled her mug with coffee.

"Well, I also brought donuts," He put on a huge grin as he gestured to the half eaten box of Donuts sitting between Zack and Hodgins.

"That was very kind of you Booth," She smiled at him and their eyes caught for a moment, until her phone rang, breaking there intense stare. She looked down at the ID which stated it was Sara. "Hey Sara! Yes I talked to her, booked my flight, we're just waiting on your supervisor to make the call."

"Yeah Tempe, he said he tried at about eight but no one answered. So should he try again now?"

"Yes, Cam is here now, she's in her office. If he has any trouble figuring out who to talk to have him ask for Dr. Camille Saroyan Specifically, as she already knows the nature of the case. "

"Hey Gil, try again, ask for a Dr. Camille Saroyan," She heard Sara shout over her shoulder, "Thanks Tempe, he's calling now."

"Great I should be there by around four your time. Are you going to be able to pick me up or should I just catch a cab to LVPD?"

"Oh Tempe I wish I could pick you up, but I have court this afternoon. I'll send someone though, It'll probably be Nicky or Warrick." The last part she said kind of absently, almost as though it was meant to be to herself.

"Alright Sara, thanks. I've gotta go, I think Cam must have just gotten off with Grissom cause she's on her way up here."

"Okay see ya tonight Tempe. Bye"

Brennan hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket, then looked toward Cam expectantly.

Cam sighed as she made it over to the coffee machine to refill her cup, "Dr. Brennan, I just received a call from a Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas crime lab asking for your assistance," Hodgins ears perked up at this as he interrupted.

"Gil Grissom??" He stated excitedly, "Oh please Dr. B tell me we are in on this too?"

Brennan looked questioningly at Hodgins as she replied, "I am not sure if they will require it, but I'll ask when I get there."

"So when's your flight?" Cam asked.

"Noon." Brennan looked at her.

"Great, well I suppose you'll need to pack so why don't you go ahead and do that. Let us know when you get there and if you need anything from us."

"I've already packed; my bags are in my car."

Booth stood, "Well Bones since that's taken care of, why don't I swing by around ten and we'll grab an early lunch before your flight?"

Dr. Saroyan jumped at the chance to get Dr. Brennan out as early as she could, "That sounds great Booth, although," She stated, "I really think Dr. Brennan should just go ahead and take the rest of the day of since she has the flight ahead of her."

"Dr. Brennan is right here and can make up her own mind," Brennan retorted as Booth was leading her towards the exit with his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

Brennan slept through most of the flight, and was fully alert and ready to look at the remains by the time she exited the plane. She turned on her phone and made her way over to baggage claim to collect her checked bags while waiting for information from Sara as to who would be picking her up. Although, on her way there she noticed two gentleman following her, one of African-American decent and the other Caucasian. They were far too close for her liking so she simply turned around to look at them, merely three feet from her. They stood there ground and the Caucasian began to speak.

"Dr. Brennan?" He gave her a wide smile, as did his companion. "I'm Nick Stokes CSI, this is Warrick Brown, also CSI. Sara Sidle sent us down to pick you up."

She eyed them suspiciously until Nick showed her his ID, and Warrick followed suit. "Dr. Temperance Brennan," She smiled lightly and stuck out her hand to shake each of theirs in turn.

"It's an honor," Nick stated as he shook. This made her smile widen slightly. Warrick gave him a look and shook her hand as well.

"Glad you could make it; Sara says you're the best in the field."

""I am," she stated and turned to retrieve he bags. Nick instantly took them from her.

"Allow me."

She started to comment on his alpha male tendencies, however realized that Booth was usually put off by it so she simply responded, "Thank you."

"I assume you are going to take me to the morgue or wherever you have the remains?" She looked at them expectantly as they led her toward their car.

"Um, no actually," Warrick said with a grin, not able to believe how eager she was to dive straight in to work. "Grissom wanted us to bring you by the lab, meet the team, brief you, all that stuff. Sara was also kind of hoping you could put off the remains long enough to have dinner after court, said she should be out by about six thirty."

"Oh," Brennan stated disappointed that she couldn't get started working right away, "I suppose you should take me to see this Mr. Grissom."

"Dr. Grissom actually," Warrick corrected.

"I see, what, may I ask is his Doctorate in?" She smiled, the fact that she would have something, she hoped, in common with the CSI supervisor pleased her.

"Entomology," Nick volunteered as they entered the car, Nick volunteering to take the back seat so she could have the front.

They arrived at the crime lab in just a few minutes. Once out of the car Temperance excused herself for a moment to place a quick call.

"Booth."

"Hey Booth, I made it to the lab, just letting you know since you were so insistent that I call when I got here."

"Great, Bones, Glad you made it safe." He heard someone in the background, "Dr. Brennan, we really should get going."

"Hey Booth, I gotta go, you know, meet the team here," She let out an awkward chuckle, "I'll talk to you later, oh and please let Cam and the rest know I made it out here and I'll call if we need anything. Thanks"

With that she hung up her phone and caught up with Nick and Warrick. Nick glanced at her, "Boyfriend?"

She flushed slightly and let out a chuckle before explaining, "No, nothing like that. My FBI partner is overbearing and overprotective, wanted me to call, let him know I got out here ok."

"I see." Nick smiled thinking there was more to the tale, as he had read her books. "So this FBI partner, anything like the FBI guy in your book?"

"What? No, the characters in my book are all fictional."

Gil GrIssom stood as they came into the room, "Ah, Dr. Brennan, it's nice to finally meet you." He smiled pleasantly and reached out a hand.

"Dr. Grissom, I presume, pleasure." She replied as she shook his hand.

"Call me Gil," He stated

"Please call me Temperance." She smiled softly.

"Well if you are as good as Sara has led on, I'm sure you'll be done with us in no time."

"Sara tends to speak more highly of me than I probably am, but I'll do what I can. Also Gil, my colleagues at the Jeffersonian have also volunteered their services should they be needed. Specifically Dr. Jack Hodgins." Grissom's face it up.

"Jack Hodgins? Really? He works for you?"

"He does, he was very pleased when he heard I would be working with you, practically begged to help." She giggled a little. Nick and Warrick just watched the exchange between the two, thinking that they seemed to be acting like old friends rather than newly met acquaintances.

"Well, I'll see what I can do to include Jack, how's he doing by the way?"

"Very well. How do you know him?"

"He attended one of my seminars, kept popping up with questions and answers. Taught me some things at my own seminar," He chucked, "So afterward we went for coffee, he's a bit of a conspiracy theory nut though isn't he?"

"Yes, that he is. However he's one of the best entomologists I've ever had the privilege of working with. Until now I assume?" She smiled.

"I'm sure we'll be comparatively even," they gave each other a large smile. "Well, let's get to introducing you to the team, you've already met Warrick and Nick. So if you'll follow me I'll show you the lab and you can meet the team."

She obliged, and although the facilities were not as good as the Jeffersonian's she had to admit that they were above average. "This is Catherine Willows and he's Greg Sanders," Grissom stated motioning to them in turn.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," She stated as she reached out to shake each of their hands.

"Tempe!!" An excited shout interrupted from behind her as Sara made her way over and pulled her into a hug.

"Sara, it's good to see you." Temperance smiled.

"It's been forever!! How are you?" Sara was smiling brightly.

"I'm great Sara. Can we catch up a little later? I think Dr. Grissom was hoping to update me on the case," She smiled and glanced in his direction.

"Please call me Gil, Dr. Brennan." He said as Sara nodded to her.

"Alright, and please call me Temperance or Bren." Gil smiled brightly as he looked her in the eyes.

"Very well Temperance, before we get started I have to warn you, all the bodies are in the same place, skeletal remains along with the corpses, and they are a little..."

Brennan cut him off, "Don't worry Gil, I'm not squeamish. Not really a fan of flesh, but I've had a few cases involving some before."

Gil's smile widened at her as the rest of the room, with the exception of Sara, looked at her in shock. "Good to hear Dr. Brennan. Shall we?" He asked gesturing out the door. She nodded and proceeded to follow him. "Hey Nicky, why don't you come along and brief Temperance on the case while she looks over the remains. Everybody else, feel free to go about what you were doing before, we'll have a meeting later."

With that Nick Stokes followed the two, listening to their conversation on the way to the morgue, but staying silent as he watched to attractive Brunette as she conversed with his boss.

"So, have you been to Vegas before?"

"Once, for a case. I'm kind of surprised I didn't get to meet you then, but most of the evidence did get sent back to the Jeffersonian in that instance." She answered.

"Well it truly is a pleasure to get to work with you. With any luck we'll get this guy off the street quickly."

"That's what we always hope for." She grinned. She felt comfortable with Gil; he seemed so blunt in the way he spoke, honest. She really liked that, as she herself was usually blunt to a fault, or at least Booth thought she was.

The three of them entered the morgue to see an elderly white haired gentleman with a cane and a man in his mid-thirty's leaning over an exam table. They both looked up when they noticed they had company. Pulling off their latex gloves and coming toward them. When they reached each other Gil made the introductions.

"Dr. Brennan, this is our pathologist Dr. Al Robbins and assistant coroner David Phillips." They shook hand and stated the necessary pleasantries.

"Pleasure, I'm sure," Dr. Robbins stated, and then looked towards Gil for further explanation.

"Dr. Brennan is a forensic anthropologist, she works at the Jeffersonian in DC, and she's going to be helping with the case." He smiled at her while continuing, "I also have it on good authority that she is quite good. Treat her well Doc."

She smiled gratefully at Grissom, "Thank you Dr. Grissom," He gave her a glance and she corrected, "Gil, however I must say, I really would like to go ahead and get started."

Grissom simply grinned at her before offering a reply, looking at his watch, "I, personally, would love to let you. However, Sara would kill me. She really wanted you to have dinner with the team and maybe start on this after? We are graveyard shift after all, so we'll be working on it all night, you might as well wait and work with us"

Disappointment flashed across her face, however in the interest of cooperation, she decided it would be best to do as she was asked. "Alright, Gil, that sounds acceptable. Although," she paused with a grin, "I can't promise once I start I'll be so easily persuaded away from the remains."

Again he grinned at her widely, appreciation shining in his eyes, "I understand Temperance." _I'm going to like her,_ he thought to himself, _she's every bit what Sara said._

With that she turned to face Nick, "So, are you planning on filling me in on the specifics of the case or will that have to wait to,?"

Nick gave her a dashing smile and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Grissom, "Sorry Temperance, but we should just wait and you can get filled in at our meeting, Sara's probably already waiting for us at the dinner." He shot her an apologetic smile.

"I suppose I can try and hold my curiosity a bit longer," She chuckled. Her phone then began to ring, "Excuse me," She offered them all an apologetic smile as she took a few steps away from them.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Hey, Bones, how's the case?"

"Booth, what do you want? You know I'm working here, and you know I can't discuss it."

"Geesh, sorry Bones, must not be going to well to have you in this foul a mood. I thought lots of remains would perk you right up."

"I'm fine. Now back to why it is that you are calling. I just spoke to you an hour ago you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay, and Angela wanted me to get your hotel info."

"Oh," She replied, not really sure what to say as she hadn't checked in to a hotel, "Well tell her I'll call her with it as soon as I have it."

"What? You haven't even checked in yet? What are you planning to do set up camp at the lab?"

She grinned at the prospect, "I just might, not Booth, really, I've got to go."

"Alright Bones, call if you need anything."

With that she hung up and turned back towards the group of people she had left who were all staring at her, obviously they had heard her conversation. Finally Nick broke the silence, "You sure he's just your partner?" He said beaming at her.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!


	2. Putting the peices together

**I do not own Bones or CSI**

**A/N:: Thanks ahead of time for reading!! Please review!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yes, Mr. Stokes, I'm sure," She stated simply.

His grin just widened further, "Please call me Nick, Mr. Stokes is my father."

Grissom chimed in, "So guys, ready to go?"

"Sure," Brennan said as she followed him out with Nick by her side.

"So, Dr. Brennan, what other interests do you have? I mean, besides the obvious anthropological ones?" Nick asked still grinning at her.

She glanced up at his twinkling eyes and gave him a light smile, "Well, Nick, I don't really have much time anymore for other activities, the FBI usually keeps me pretty busy." She saw a flash of pity in his eyes and immediately covered, "However I do enjoy yoga and karate, and when I find the time I also enjoying going deep sea diving."

Nick gave her another wide grin, "Well, as long as you have some time on your own to do things. Those FBI agents can be quite pesky, always hanging around."

At this statement Brennan chuckled, particularly because even though they weren't on a case together her 'pesky' FBI partner was calling her every hour on this adventure without him. "Yes, but they can also be quite endearing, if you get the right agent. Agent Booth, that's my partner, he's very overbearing at times, but, he's also my friend. He cares, so I put up with his tendencies to be over protective," She glanced at him as they finally made it outside the building and were heading towards the vehicles, "Don't think I don't put him in his place as well though." She grinned as they parted ways, her following to Grissom's car and Nick to his own truck.

"I'll see you there Dr. Brennan!" He called to her.

"Temperance please," she called back, as she got into Grissom's passenger seat.

Grissom looked over at her as he put the keys in the ignition. "So Temperance, how is it you know Sara? She never said."

Temperance glanced at him with a contemplative look on her face, taking mere moments to decide her best possible answer she looked over at him and stated, not with a hostile tone, but firmly, "I really think you should ask her about it, I'm not certain it would be appropriate for me to tell anyone about that portion of her life. Although she may give you the same answer with regards to myself. However, I'll let her know that I don't mind her divulging my past to you, I won't be here long after all." With that she gave him a hesitant smile.

He returned a smile to her that was full of amusement, "Well then, I suppose I'll have to take it up with Sara. Thank you for your honest reply, and thank you for trying to keep her privacy. I'm sure she would appreciate it." He then put the car in park as they had arrived at their destination.

Brennan got out of the car to see a Diner, not unlike the one she usually frequented with her partner and a light smile graced her delicate features. When they entered the building most of the team she had been introduced to early were already sitting in a large booth, with the exception of Nick Stokes, who had yet to arrive.

Sara immediately got up and went over to her, "Hey Tempe," She then gave her a quick hug, which anyone who actually knew Brennan would say it was unusual that she accepted the brief gesture. "So I know you met everyone, but if you need any help remembering, just ask. There all pretty understanding people." With that she smiled and led her to the table.

Brennan sat on the outer edge of one side of the booth next to Sara. She tried to look at ease although social situations weren't her strong suite. Everyone exchanged hellos and the usual pleasantries before handing Brennan a menu. Nick Stokes finally showed up just as she had decided to order a house salad and a coffee. With everyone's order placed the team started to converse about various things and tried not to exclude Brennan from the conversation.

Sara looked over at her, "Okay Tempe, so what was the strangest case you ever had?"

Brennan looked at her for a mere second and stated firmly, "Probably, when we found a body in the woods without a head, the wood were supposedly haunted by a witch who swore she'd kill anyone that tried to find her in the woods but decapitating them, as she herself was decapitated." The table grew silent around her, all eyes looking at her silently urging her to go on with the tale, "We all knew that of course it couldn't have been a ghost who killed him, as it turned out his brother had." Sara noted sadness in her eyes as she finished her story, noting that she hadn't told them everything. She decided to leave it at that so as not to make Brennan uncomfortable. Brennan recovered from her brief moment of sadness and looked around the table, "So what about you, strangest case?"

All eyes went to Grissom, obviously thinking him the best one to dictate the tale. He glanced around the table as if to confirm his decision as he said, "Miniature killer?"

They all thought briefly then nodded in agreement, each mutter something like 'yeah', 'that's the truth', 'creepy', and other similar statements. Brennan looked genuinely intrigued as Grissom elaborated, "We had this serial killer who would leave these miniature models of the crime scene, at the scene. Extremely detailed replicas, everything in it's place exactly like the scene, right down to how the blood pulled around the body."

He was looking directly at Brennan now, who had a look of stunned awe on her face and mutter a soft, "wow"

He then continued, "We still haven't caught them yet, but there haven't been any in awhile. I'll show you the models when we are back at the lab if you like. Who knows, maybe you'll see something we may have missed." He smiled lightly at her, with something that looked like hope in his eyes.

"Certainly, I would love the opportunity to view them, although I don't know that I would be able to garner anything from them that you haven't already. From what I have been told your team is quite efficient." They all grinned at the complement.

As they continued to finish their dinners they talked lightly about other subjects. They finally finished their meal and Warrick Brown went over to Brennan as she was following Grissom out the door, "Um, Dr. Brennan, you left your bags in my car, I was wondering if maybe you wanted me to drop them at your hotel?"

"Oh, right. Well, I don't actually have a room at any of them yet." She smiled and started to go on when Sara interrupted her.

"Hey Warrick, just put them in my trunk," Brennan glanced over at her confused; "You can stay with me Tempe." She said with a large grin.

"Thank Sara," Brennan replied before going out the door, "Now, let's get back to your lab so we can get to work on this case."

However, once again she was taken off guard by her cell phone ringing, "Damn it, if he doesn't stop calling me…." Her voice trailed as she picked up the phone, "What now Booth?" Her voice was agitated and the CSIs around her had slightly bemused looks on their faces. "Oh, Ange, sorry……..No, it's just that he's called almost every hour since I landed………..No I'm staying with my friend Sara, no hotel…….yes I have my laptop……..What? a case there too?.......ok well tell Booth he'll have to work with Zach, I'm already in the middle of one here and I refuse to abandon one case for another……..I don't care what he says about it, I'm busy. He can complain about Zach all he wants……..okay Ange; if you need anything call me. I'll be able to link up if needed……..Stop Ange! No this is business, not pleasure……ok bye"

The team of CSIs surrounding her didn't know what to think of the one sided conversation they had heard. It was understood that she had made it clear that she wasn't abandoning their case however, so they were satisfied. Grissom however decided to break the ominous silence that had grown since she hung up the phone, "Well I'm going to run home before heading back to the lab, Temperance, you're more than welcome to come with me. However I'm certain anyone else on the team going straight to the lab would be happy to give you a ride there as well."

Brennan smiles, "Thank you Gil, I think I would rather go on to the lab if any of you are heading that way?" She looked from person to person.

Nick finally spoke up, "Sure, Temperance, you can ride with me." He grinned at her as he led her to his car.

When they arrived back at the lab Nick took her down to the morgue so that she could look at the Bones and start making determination while awaiting the team's meeting, which was to take place in another hour. She laid her bag with her laptop in it on a table as well as her phone before pulling latex gloves over her hands and starting to work on the evidence bags full of bones. She began by placing each of the eight Skulls on a different table, and then tried to match up each individual bone to each skull. When she picked up a femur from one of the bags her cell phone began to ring and she practically growled in its direction. She knew this was coming, but it still didn't make her happy about it.

She looked at Nick, who had been watching her diligently work, "Would you mind answering that and putting it on speaker over here so I don't have to take the gloves off?"

He nodded and hit the answer button, "Dr. Temperance Brennan's phone, please hold on a moment." He put the phone on speaker on a rolling cart beside her.

"Brennan here." She said coldly, knowing whose voice would be on the other end of the line.

"Bones! Ange tell you we got a case? When are you flying back?"

"Booth, you should know me better than that by now, I'll fly back as soon as this case is finish, work with Zach until then, he's quite capable you know."

"But Bones," Booth whined into the phone, "Fine, I'll work with the kid, but you need to hurry up and solve it so you can get back." He paused momentarily, then added, "Because I really don't like working with Zach, I want to work with my partner." One of Nick's eyebrows rose at not only the gentle tone the voice had taken but the soft smile that now graced Dr. Brennan's face upon hearing his words.

"Booth, you know as well as I do it takes time to solve a murder, you'll have to deal with Zach for awhile. Besides I've only been here a few hours and you're already whining that I need to solve the case. I wish I could solve crimes that quickly." Then she looked over at Nick, "This clavicle doesn't belong with any of the skulls recovered," she said, "Has a thorough search been made of the area in which the bones were found? Because it looks like we have at least missed one skull." She frowned slightly as Nick replied while Booth stayed silent on the line, he was used to this. He would wait his turn.

"Well we thought our search was thorough, but if you want I can take you out there after the meeting and you can have a look for yourself." He tried to smile at her but grimaced at the thought of going anywhere near that pit.

"That would be acceptable," She concluded before returning to her conversation with Booth, "As I told Angela earlier, I'll be able to look at everything via my laptop. I can connect with the lab and consult from here if you guys need me too. Just give me a call should you need me. Oh and Booth," She paused and allowed herself a brief grin, "Stop calling me every hour if you want me to get anything done on this case."

"Fine Bones, they are looking out for you down there right? I mean you know how murders get when you're involved," She sighed loudly hazarding a glance at Nick who looked thoroughly amused, at what she didn't know for certain.

"I'm fine, I promise. Stop being so protective, besides I'm sure the murderer doesn't even know of my involvement."

"Okay Bones, just try and keep it that way. I don't want to get a call saying something's happened to you down there."

"Will do, now bye, I need to finish with these remains." She gestured for Nick to hang up the call as she placed another distal phalange on one of the tables. In the short time of her conversation she had managed to complete one skeleton and was halfway through the rest. The coroner who stood by Nick watching and Nick himself both seemed very impressed by her speed and accuracy. 'Must be why she's the best' Nick thought with a smile as he obliged her request and hung up her phone.

Nick watched as she completed another two sets of remains and was close to completing the rest, even the one whose skull had not been recovered. He watched as she scrutinized each bone, looking at them closely, even under magnification for the smaller bones to determine the age and coloration of the bones to determine which set of remains they belonged to. It was almost, he decided, like watching an artful play as she glided from exam table to exam table laying out bones in their rightful places. He found it mesmerizing to watch her work, so in touch with what she was doing and oblivious to everything and everyone else around her. It wasn't until Warrick popped his head in that Nick realized the time.

"Hey, Nick, you guys coming to the meeting?" He was looking solely at Nick at first, but after his question had been asked he looked farther into the room to see how much Brennan had accomplished, "Wow, that's amazing Dr. Brennan."

She looked up from the remains, stripping off her gloves and throwing them into the trash, "What's amazing?" She looked at him completely oblivious and somewhat confused.

"You've got them almost completely done and you've only been down here an hour that was fast work." He grinned at her.

"Oh, thank you," She smiled as she made her way over to them, grabbing her cell and her bag on the way, "I've had a lot of practice."

"So, on to the meeting then?" Nick asked.

"Certainly, although I haven't had a chance to actually study the remains yet, as they are not all completed, so I won't be able to give you cause of death yet."

"Ah, don't worry about it, at least after the meeting you'll know a little more about the crime and the evidence we found other than the bones. Maybe it'll help you with cause of death."

She tried to smile but was very skeptical that anything as far as evidence they had collected could reveal cause of death better than the actual bones, time of death perhaps, a lead that may point towards the murderer maybe, but cause of death will most likely come from her after time well spent with the bones. They may however already have cause of death from the fleshy counterparts that were recovered with her remains, which she had to conclude may very well be the same cause of death to all if they were in fact from the same killer. She wasn't even ready to rule out the fact that this could, quite possibly, just be a popular dumping ground and these were remains from various criminals, not just the work of one. She followed them into the conference room and sat down between Nick and Sara. They were the last ones to enter since they had been almost ten minutes late for the meeting.

Grissom started, "Okay so we know that there are 12 bodies so far,"

Brennan interrupted him, "Actually there are 13, and one however is missing a skull." All eyes once again fell to Brennan, who had nothing more to say.

Nick piped up to elaborate for them, "Dr. Brennan found another complete skeleton, minus the skull as she was putting the pieces together, so to speak."

They all nodded at this revelation and the Grissom continued, "Ok so we have 13 bodies so far. Doc Robbins has determined the cause of death to two of the four corpses to be an overdose of morphine; it looks like they were injected with it. They had multiple needle marks on both arms, while one of the four suffered blunt force trauma to the skull as well as the spine, the last had cut marks on her entire body, as if she had been tortured by way of tiny superficial cuts everywhere. Eventually she bled out due to the number of cuts as opposed to intensity of the cuts."

Katherine then spoke, "So far we have only been able to identify one of the bodies, a Samantha walker, age 32. She was one of the two that overdosed on morphine. She had a successful job as a doctor over at Desert Springs. She grew up in the foster care system from the age of 12 and put herself through medical school. Brass and I are planning to talk to people at the hospital and in her apartment complex as soon as we are done here, see what we can find out." Brennan had cringed and glanced at Sara when Katherine had said something about foster care, Sara had done the same and it hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone in the room. However they didn't press the matter.

"Are we certain all these crimes are connected?" Brennan asked, "I mean, there are multiple causes of death so far and usually a serial murderer keeps the same MO, right?"

"Well," Volunteered Warrick, "I'm still inclined to think they are connected due to the fact that they were all found in the same place."

"Yes," Brennan continued, "However it could simply be a notorious dumping ground."

A murmur started to erupt from the table as they all quietly discussed this fact with the people they were sitting close to, although Grissom had no intention of letting them go off and all draw their own conclusions, "Well, We'll have to look into that. As soon as you find cause of death for the rest of them, we may know better. Also we have the physical evidence collected that we are still processing. All the clothing that hadn't degraded as well as dirt samples and allot of insect activity recovered from the scene."

Brennan nodded as he continued. "So now that everyone knows everything, let's get back to work shall we? Oh, and Dr. Brennan, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He nodded in the direction of his office and she promptly rose to follow him there.

"Absolutely." She stated with a smile.

After entering Grissom's office he motioned for her to close the door, which she did. They stood there looking at each other for a moment before he finally began to speak, "Temperance, I know you offered your labs assistance in this case, however I feel like I should confirm with you again that it would be alright to involve them in this matter before actually arranging for transportation of evidence." He gave her a look that she was sure meant that this wasn't the thing he required closed doors to talk to her about, however she nodded at him.

"That's fine Gil, I can call my lab in a moment and let them know to expect….?" She looked at him questioningly.

"We were hoping to send some of the particulates, as well as some of the insects and clothing samples. Don't get me wrong we have an outstanding lab, but this isn't the only case our lab techs are working on and there's just so much I'm afraid it'll take too long to process on our own."

"I understand," She smiled, "And thank you for putting your trust in my lab. I know how difficult that can be." Grissom smiled for a moment then his face morphed into a look of concern as he gazed across his desk at her, "What is it Gil? I know you didn't ask me to close the door simply to ask for my lab to process some evidence."

"No, that's not why," He sighed hoping not to offend her by the next thing he said, "Look, I know from what Sara says you are a very independent woman, and you can take care of yourself. I don't doubt any of that for a second." He affirmed before going on, "I did, however receive a phone call a short time before our meeting…"

Brennan couldn't stop herself from interjecting, "Booth" she stated.

"Yes," he smiled, "Agent Booth from the FBI gave me a call and informed me that if I had you down here helping to investigate what looked like a serial murderer that I had better make sure I offered you the best protection I had," He then grinned at her playfully before added the last bit, "He said, and I quote, 'That woman is like a serial killer magnet, she starts investigating and they come after her'"

"That sounds like Booth, I hope you told him that I would be fine and to mind his own business."

"Well, I did tell him that you would be fine and that I thought you were quite a capable woman yourself, but he insisted on some sort of protection, so…" She once again cut him off.

"No, Gil, I don't need protection, as I told Agent Booth earlier, no one even knows I'm here except for this lab and my own. That said I won't be a 'magnet' for this serial murderer, if it even is a serial case."

"Temperance, you should probably let me finish so you know what's going on," He stated with a chuckle. She just looked at him waiting for him to continue, "Agent Booth insisted on coming down here himself. Said if I wasn't willing to make certain you had protection, even against your will, he would have to come down and make sure you stayed safe."

Brennan huffed and her expression showed her exasperation, "I hope you then told him not to worry you would take care of it." She stated hopefully.

"I tried, I really did, but he was quite insistent, even offered his unofficial insight into the case. Which I am very hesitant to accept considering my former dealings with FBI agents has not been very pleasant."

She smiled at that comment, calming somewhat, "Well while Agent Booth can be extremely persistent and stubborn, he is a very capable and honest Agent. He would do nothing to hinder the investigation, and could probably assist in many ways. Although I cannot guarantee he'll be coming down, as I plan to give him a call as soon as this meeting has been completed." She flashed an angry grin at Grissom, trying to hide her temper so as not to offend him.

"Well, by all means Temperance, that's really all I needed to discuss." He then gestured towards the door, which she went to and pulled open before turning back towards him this time with a sincere smile.

"Thanks for the warning Gil."

She then strode through the halls and made her way outside the lab hoping the fresh air would help to calm her. 'How could he do that? Humiliate me, call the CSI supervisor and….ohh…Booth' She growled as she pressed the speed dial and brought her phone up to her ear.

"Booth" She heard from the other end.

"Booth how dare you!" She called, angrily and a bit louder than she had intended, causing a few people standing next to the doors to turn in her direction.

"How could I what Bones?" He asked coyly trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"You are not coming down here; you have a case, solve it. And furthermore, do not call the CSI supervisor to tell him I can't take care of myself again. Just because a few murderers have decided that I was a good target doesn't mean this one will."

"Bones, first off, I am coming down there, second, Zach ruled the death accidental after going over the remains and finding no foul play. Looks like an old lady just fell asleep in her chair and no one came to check on her for awhile. Third, I called him because I care Bones, I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, Cullen already approved it and told me my official assignment until you get back to the Jeffersonian is to make sure you are safe," She could almost hear his grin through the phone.

"And I have no say in the matter? What I want doesn't matter at all?" She heard what sounded like an intercom in the background.

"Nope, hey listen Bones, I gotta go. My flight's boarding now. I'll see you in a few hours. Oh and what hotel are you at? I wanted to check into the same one."

"I'm staying with Sara, no hotel needed. Bye Booth" She said before hanging up the phone, not waiting for any response.

Brennan made her way back to the morgue intent on finishing with the remains. She hoped that it would help to calm her a little before Nick came back to take her to the crime scene, which he had assured her was still secured. She arrived in the morgue, slipped on a pair of gloves and immersed herself once more in her task.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I do not own Bones or CSI

**A/N:** This is just something I wanted to try, please let me know if it works and if I should even go on. Just couldn't get it out of my head so I had to type it out. Thanks ahead of time!! Please review!!!

Sara came in and watched Brennan meticulously going over each set of remains, she just stood quietly and watched her for awhile. Brennan hadn't even looked up once or noticed her friend come in; she was so absorbed in her work. Sara figured this would be typical of her, Tempe had always found a way to absorb herself in whatever she found to be most pertinent at the time. Sara couldn't take the silence any longer and stepped towards her, "Hey Tempe, can we talk for a bit?"

"About the case?" Brennan said hopefully, although as Sara bit her lower lip and eyed her she knew she wasn't going to be that fortunate.

"No," Sara started, coming to stand in front of Brennan, "Gil told me about your FBI guy coming down, said you were pretty pissed about it."

Brennan looked a little confused, "Pissed?" She asked.

"Yeah you know, mad, angry, upset," Sara stated.

"Oh….Well yes, I was quite upset by the news. Booth has no right you know? I can easily take care of myself." Brennan glowered.

"I know Tempe, but it seems he cares about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"No, Booth cares that I'm not up in DC at his peck and call, doing whatever he says I should do. He seems to think I can't work if he's not there. His ego is what is bringing him to come here, not his emotional ties to me." Temperance corrected.

"Beck and call, but," Sara laughed lightly, "If that's what you believe Tempe. So where is he going to stay? Do I need to make up my second guest room?"

"Absolutely not!" Brennan replied indignantly, "If he has some bizarre want to come down here and watch me work with others then he can get his own hotel room, he doesn't need to stay where I'm staying." She softened considerably, "Thank you though Sara, for offering, if he was here he would attempt to take you up on it."

"No problem Tempe," Sara smiled as Nick came into the morgue, "Hey Nicky, you here to whisk Tempe away to one of her favorite places?" Nick looked confused so she elaborated, "Crime scene?"

Nick chuckled a bit, considering Sara's remark a joke, "Yeah, I'm ready to go whenever you are." He grinned at Brennan as she immediately began to peel her gloves off and reach for her crime scene kit she had put together and left on the table in preparation.

"Great," She smiled, "Let's go." As she neared the door Nick was holding open for her she turned back to Sara for a moment, "Oh, Sara, if he gets here before I get back, just tell him I'm at the scene and I'll be back in a bit. Don't let him follow out there okay?" Sara just grinned and nodded at her as she turned to leave again.

When they arrived at the crime scene Nick looked anxious at the deep trench they were to descend. Brennan however caught sight of the ladder and stalked immediately over to it. She was about to descend when she spotted Nick still far away from the ladder looking down into the pit as if in a trance, "Nick?" She asked and got no reaction. She stepped back over towards him, laying a hand on his arm, "Nick are you coming down?" Seeing fear flash in his eyes as he looked over at her she continued, "You don't need to, I'll be fine." She turned away from him and back towards the ladder.

"No…I…I'm coming." Nick began to walk to catch up to her, "I just get a little nervous around stuff like this." Her eyes showed confusion floating in them as she looks at him, so he continued, "Well… You see awhile back, I was…well buried alive, ever since then going below ground level is a little… difficult."

Her eyes held a glint of understanding that he couldn't quite believe, for no one who hasn't been in that situation could possibly understand. It was now his turn to give her a confused look. She cracked a sad smile at him and began to explain, "I too was buried alive once. The Gravedigger. However I was fortunate enough to not only have company, but obviously I came out of the situation alive." She felt a new closeness to the CSI beside her, sure he had been nice enough to her from the start, but sharing a circumstance and understanding such as that would make any two people feel a bond, she thought. "Don't worry about it if you are still uncomfortable. I can go down alone, just stay in your comfort zone." She tried to sound reassuring and not condescending as she spoke, she really did understand. Being below ground level was no longer something she particularly enjoyed, however it did come with her job description a lot of times, so she had learned quickly to endure it.

Nick stokes was never a man to hesitate in giving assistance, and at her confession he assumed that she was, or should be at least, as hesitant as he was to go down into that pit. He didn't like the thought of her having to go it alone. So he figured that perhaps they could lean on each other for support if it came down to it. However his pride was also coming in to play, as is what he assumed of her, since she didn't seem at all frightened to go down, and he wasn't about to break down in front of her. She was a noteworthy scientist, a beautiful woman, and he had no want or need to show weakness, or at least no more than he already had, in front of her. "No, I'm okay. Just takes me a second to get past sometimes." He said stepping closer to the ladder. "You ready?" He said as he motioned to the ladder, ever the gentleman he offered to let her go first, which she promptly obliged.

"Thank you." She smiled lightly as she descended into the pit. He followed as soon as her small frame had left the ladder. The pit was only about five feet squared, and approximately eighteen feet deep. So they had enough room to move around without feeling smothered by each other, but it wasn't like they could really get too far from each other either. They both took a moment in silence to remind themselves to breathe, as the claustrophobia began to try and set in. After a few short moments they both seemed adequately composed, and Nick looked at her expectantly, not really sure what to do now that he was down there with her. He had worked crime scenes before, and was good at his job, but they were here to search for bones. He's never done any anthropological work, therefore didn't know how to go about it.

"So, Dr. Brennan, I've never actually," he paused looking for the right word to use as not to offend her, "Extracted human remains before, so I'm not sure what you need me to do. I wouldn't want to contaminate evidence by doing something wrong."

His comment earned him a much warmer smile from her, as she had always been very keen to care for her human remains and any other evidence that was found in one of her crime scenes. She was in fact beginning to like this Nick Stokes far more than she initially thought she would. He gave her a level of respect that she found quite flattering, he was willing to defer to her expertise and also, she imagined, would explain anything in his area of expertise in a less condescending way than people normally did. Or at least she assumed that due to the conversations they had thus far. In the car ride over he had explained numerous facets of the case they were working in greater detail and had been very open in answering any questions she had had. "Thank you, I would appreciate it if while I am searching for the missing bone fragments you would have evidence bags ready so that we can expedite the process?"

"Absolutely," His Texan drawl came through his grin when he spoke, causing Brennan to shake her head almost imperceptivity as she grinned. What was it about him that made him so likable? She normally didn't take to people so quickly, usually because most people regarded her as cold and unfeeling. This didn't seem to be how he felt though, which was refreshing. She supposed it may have something to do with the fact that they both worked to bring justice to the dead, much in the same way Booth was usually didn't write her off as cold, even when their partnership had just began.

She began to search the sides of the pit, "The bodies, I assume, were piled in this pit? It doesn't appear to be wide enough to hold many bodies otherwise."

Nick nodded and watched as she glanced up the walls of the pit on all four sides, "It doesn't appear that there are any rough edges running up the length of the pit, so I am going to start down here.' She looked to the solid earth beneath them and knelt. She put on a new pair of latex gloves and gently prodded the earth aside with a small trammel. She started at one corner of the pit and began systematically removing a small layer of dirt and moving to the next spot, slowly and methodically. After almost two hours of watching Brennan work through her system he saw that she finally found the first new bone, barely sticking out of the earth. She put down the trammel and started to brush at the spot with a think paint brush, slowly uncovering more and more of the large bone. Once she uncovered it completely she asked Nick for an evidence bag, which he promptly supplied, as well as some sample containers to place some of the surrounding soil into. This process went on for a few more hours until finally she was satisfied that she wouldn't find anymore. She squinted up at Nick from her perch on the ground, "Well, I think we may have them all. I haven't come across any in the last foot or so I dug down. I think we should keep the scene roped off though, in case when we get back to the lab…I mean," An embarrassed grin caressed her features, "The morgue, and I still don't have enough bones to complete the remaining skeletons."

"Absolutely Dr. Brennan," He grinned at her as he offered her his hand to assist her in getting up off the ground. She pulled off her gloves and took the proffered hand, allowing him to pull her to a standing position.

At that moment, as her hand remained in Nick's she heard an all too familiar voice boom down at them from above, "Hey Bones! Having fun down there?" She groaned lightly as she released Nicks hand, grabbed her kit as well as an evidence bag, leaving Nick the rest. She made her way determinedly towards the ladder as Nick followed behind her; there was no smile on her face now. Her face was adorned with a look of what Nick could only describe as a kind of playful annoyance.

Booth watched as she climbed the ladder, giving him no response. When she finally got to the top of it he offered her his hand, which she refused and sent what she hoped, was an angry glare his way. To this he simply beamed at her, "What Bones? You didn't miss me?" His grin seemed to widen further as her face scrunched up, he knew she was trying to look annoyed, trying to hide a smile. Her face looked so cute all scrunched up like that, especially with the dirt smudged across her cheek. He knew better however then to tell her that she look cute in any way. Temperance Brennan certainly wouldn't think it a good thing. So he simply grinned at her awaiting her response as he followed her and the CSI guy with her back towards the techs vehicle.

Brennan set the evidence bags and her kit in the back of the vehicle then turned towards Booth, "Why are you here? I specifically said for you not to come out here. We were just about to head back anyway." She huffed lightly, then remembering that Nick and Booth didn't know each other felt the need to make a proper introduction. She smiled finally, but it was directed at the other guy and he felt himself cringe slightly, "Nick Stokes, CSI this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI." The men graciously shook hands, "Now I would really like to get back to the la…the morgue with these remains so that I can make sure we have them all."

With that Booth got into his rented car and felt a little hurt when she got into the CSI guy's vehicle, but figured that she wanted to ride with her evidence and shook it off. He followed them back towards the city morgue, where he assumed all of the remains were located.

When they had gotten into the car and began the trip back Nick flashed her a grin, "So that's the overbearing, overprotective FBI partner huh? You sure he doesn't have a thing for you? I mean he did come all the way down here, but not for a case."

She could tell he was being facetious but it almost annoyed her, "He's just my partner and my friend, nothing more." She tried to hide the harshness of that statement from her voice, but she was getting tired of reassuring everyone that there was nothing going on between the two of them. Her actual boyfriends tended to get the wrong idea about the pair, her coworkers too, even suspects had made remarks about them. She didn't understand why everyone leapt to that conclusion. Could a man and a woman not be simply partners? Did there have to be something going on between the two even if they were friends? If the rest of the world thought that men and women couldn't be just friends they were definitely wrong, she and Booth were close, they were good friends, great friends, but they were not romantically involved.

Nick immediately sensed the sore subject and looked apologetic, "Hey, I was just giving you a hard time. I'd do just about anything for Sara or Catherine and I've got nothing going on with either of them." His words were heartfelt, comforting so she smiled a half smile at him to acknowledge that his apology was accepted. The rest of the ride was spent listening to one of his CDs and making random comments about the case.

When they had parked Booth came over to Nick's car and helped to gather the evidence, between the two men they made sure that Brennan wasn't caring any. She glared momentarily at Booth for his alpha male behaviors, however said nothing aloud. When they reached the door however both men looked at a loss as they had wanted to open the door for her, but their hands were full. She grinned triumphantly, a slight glint in her eye as she in turn held the door open for them to pass inside before her. She was glad that she was able to do it, to reassert that she was perfectly capable of doing things that both of these men seemed to think she was either inept or shouldn't be permitted to do for herself.

She beamed all the way back to the morgue. She even started to feel a little bad about how she had treated Booth's arrival. She did like him; he was her friend, one of her best friends. However lately it just seemed she was unable to do anything without him by her side. She had looked at Sara's call as a way to prove to herself that she could still act on her own and get a job done properly. That she didn't need him by her side at all time. She didn't like that she had grown so accustom to him always there with her. She didn't like that she almost felt as though maybe she would be ineffective without him. She needed reassurance that she could still do her job. This was supposed to have proven it, but he had to fly down and play her hero. She didn't need a hero; she was perfectly capable, as she had demonstrated on numerous occasions, of defending herself when the need arose.

When they reached the morgue and the evidence bags, aside from the soil samples and other particulate evidence she had collected were set on one of the few empty table. Nick shot her a grin, the particulate evidence still in hand, "I'm going to go head over to trace with this evidence. You've got my number, call if you need anything, or just come up and find me." At her nod he turned toward the door and was out of the room, leaving Booth and Brennan alone.

"Hey," Booth said with a sly smile, one she was sure was an attempt at charming her, "You know I only want to make sure you're safe right? I promise not to get in the way."

She leered at him momentarily but at the slight look of hurt playing in his eyes she let a smile grace her feature, "I know Booth. I'll forgive you for your overprotective tendencies eventually. But I can take care of myself; I thought you would know that by now." She had her head cocked slightly to the side and her chin tilted slightly upward, still looking into his eyes, almost challenging him to try and argue with her. He took a step closer to her, invading her personal space slightly as he angled his head down slightly as his eyebrows rose up. As he opened his mouth to speak however a voice from the door caused them both to jump back in surprise.

"Hey Tempe," Sara said, in a tone that sounded way too much like Angela's when she was spouting off an innuendo about her and Booth, "I'm about ready to leave as shift is over," Brennan glanced at the clock on the wall surprised to find that it was eight in the morning. Sara had stopped talking as her eyes fell on Booth, "So…" She grinned widely, "Would you be the infamous alpha male that keeps Temperance safe out in the field." Brennan shot her a glare and was about to make a statement about not needing him to when he stepped towards Sara with his hand outstretched and chuckled lightly before he spoke.

"No, I mean, we watch each other's back but trust me she can handle herself," he shot a sideways glance at Brennan as Sara looked at him appraisingly.

"Smart man," She said simply then retracted her hand and turned to Brennan, "So Tempe, you ready to go? 'Cause to be honest you look like hell, you are covered and dirt and you'll be lucky if I allow you in my car." A smirk crossed her face and she snorted softly, "Nick actually let you in his car like that? Did he put something on the seat?"

Brennan's eyes had widened slightly and she was looking down at herself, "No, he didn't complain. I suppose though, I probably should have a shower before bed when we get back to your place."

Sara nodded then turned to lead them out, "Oh by the way Tempe, I invited your FBI guy to stay at my place." Sara had visibly cringed slightly, knowing Brennan wouldn't be pleased, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Brennan to be safe as much as her FBI guy did.

Brennan's jaw set and she said through clenched teeth, "He is not _my_ FBI guy. He's my partner, and on this case he's not even working it. I'm still unsure as to why he felt the need to come down." She glanced sideways at the man walking beside her through her peripheral vision only to find that he was grinning wildly at her.

"Bones," He chuckled lightly, "Cullen agreed that you shouldn't be down here going after a serial killer without me. He says you always manage to get caught in serial killers sightline and then they come after you, sent me down as a preventative measure." He paused for a moment and lowered his voice slightly, taking on a more serious tone, "And trust me, I plan on preventing any creepy serial killer from getting hold of you."

"Awe…" Sara mocked the sentiment playfully, "Where can I get one of those." She grinned at Tempe before stopping off at Grissom's Office. "Hey Gil, we're going to head off for the night."

"Okay Sara, hey are you and Temperance coming out for breakfast?" He asked rising from his desk and coming over intending to meet the pair. Although when he arrived at the door his eyes settled immediately on the new presence in the lab. He looked skeptically at the man, one eyebrow raised in question.

Brennan smirked lightly, "Gil, this is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. Booth, this is Dr. Gil Grissom, the night shift supervisor here."

Grissom gave Booth a somewhat disapproving look, "hmm….FBI." He said no more and Booth simply nodded, he could tell by Grissom's body language he wasn't a fan of the FBI, by the looks of it he must have had some bad dealings previously. Come to think of it Stokes hadn't exactly been friendly either, well at least not to _him_. Sara seemed to be the only one he's met so far that hadn't prejudged him, which he guessed, was because she knew Bones.

"Well, I understand you are here to act as Temperance's official bodyguard?" Grissom asked with a challenging look as Booth saw him look at Brennan for barely a second in his peripheral vision before smiling.

This guy had known him all of two seconds and was already trying to get him in trouble with Bones. Not to mention this guy had only known Bones for about twelve hours and he already knew her well enough to know goading him like this, asking that question would cause her to react. By the looks of Brennan she wasn't oblivious to what he was doing either, she had the slightest sly grin on her face. Sly grin aside however she looked at him expectantly, he eyes wanting the answer to the question, "Well…technically I'm supposed to be, yeah. But Bones doesn't need me to protect her."

Grissom cocked his head towards Brennan a grin playing on his features as he raised a questioning eyebrow now at her, "Bones?"

She shook her head and shot a playful glare in Booth's direction, something Sara didn't miss, before looking back to Grissom, "Yes, that's what he calls me." She stated, "At first I hated it, told him not to, but it seemed that the more I asked him not to, the more pleasure he got from it. So I relented."

Grissom simply nodded looking slightly amused, "Well then, I suppose the question is; are you three joining the rest of the team for breakfast?" Grissom however was looking between Sara and Brennan, not really acknowledging the agent.

Booth stiffened slightly at this, however said nothing. Brennan was the first to speak, "Gil, I'd love to really, but I'm exhausted and I'm a mess. I'd really just like to go back to Sara's and take a shower and get a few hours sleep before coming back in. I wasn't able," She shot Booth a pointed look; "To get to the bones Nick and I recovered from the scene today, so I have a lot more to do. Oh and would you mind terribly if I sent the samples I collected today back to Hodgins? He'd really love it." Then she added as a side note, "I think he'd probably love it more if he could come down here to see you, or at least discuss it with you over my webcam." She smiled at him, a slight plea coming across through her eyes.

Grissom chuckled softly as his grin came out full force, "Temperance, you send Jack whatever samples you would like, just leave enough so that my guys have something to do too, and I'm all for Jack coming out to help if he wants. But If he should decline, please feel free to set up the web cam for us. I'd love to talk to Jack again, even if he will probably throw some crazy conspiracy as me."

Brennan's smile then came out in full force, she loved that she would be able to get Hodgins involved in the case as he had requested. She was sure when she gave him a call later to inform him that he would be thrilled. "Thanks Gil." She said with a nod, "I'll ship them off tomorrow morning, unless he decides he would rather come down. Although I must warn you, you can _usually_," She glanced towards Booth again with a playful smirk, just so he knew she was playing, "get me to come down alone. Hodgins however will probably insist on bringing his fiancée, Angela Montenegro, our forensic artist. If she comes down it'll be hard to keep my assistant away too. So would you just prefer the web cam?"

"Honestly Temperance," Grissom said as he put his hand on her arm, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Booth as he stiffened and stood up a bit straighter, "I couldn't care less if your whole team came down as long as they play nice with mine." Granted at that statement he glanced at Booth and she knew the hidden meaning behind that statement. He didn't mind the scientists, but don't bring any more agents. The nod she gave him was barely perceptible as Sara cut in to the conversation.

"Okay guys, I'm getting out of here, you Coming Tempe?"

"Yes," She said nodding once more to Grissom as a goodbye "Let's go."

Booth followed the two out to Sara's car, repeatedly trying to get ahead of them in time to open the doors that barred their path, yet failing as they conversed lightly. Each taking a turn stepping in his way, amusement playing in their eyes as he huffed quietly behind them. He went to his rental car after a death glare from Brennan told him not to try opening Sara's passenger side door for her. He found himself alone in the car again and wishing that she had chosen to ride with him, but he did console himself with the fact that this time it was a female friend she was riding with and not that Nick guy. He found he didn't like him any more than he appeared to like Booth.

He followed behind Sara's car until they made their way to her place. He watched as she turned into the driveway and opted to park out in front of the house at the curb. Just in case Sara wanted to leave before him in, well in the evening he guessed as it was morning now. He got out of the car and met up with them on the walkway leading to the door. Sara was saying something about having some wine after Brennan cleaned up, and that they would talk about old times. He simply followed them inside as Sara had flashed him an inviting glance in the midst of their conversation, letting him know he too was welcome.


End file.
